Adaptations
by tigger666
Summary: As Renesmee grows up, so will her relationship with Jacob. But will they overcome the secrets, high school, and a certain over-protective father that stands in the way of their happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one **

I vaulted over the log ahead of me, relishing the incredible feeling of flying through the beautiful forest, before I landed back on the ground and continued to sprint. Each stride I took propelled me farther than over around 30 human steps - my super strength and speed, along with my enhanced senses, were definitely one of the greatest perks of being half-vampire, though I wasn't nearly as fast as my family members. It was a beautiful day and running through the forest was one of my favorite feelings in the world; it was exhilarating and exuberating and relaxing all at once.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the thundering of paws of the giant wolf behind me, meaning he was catching up to me. I focused on putting more power in my strides and felt the wind blow my long, bronze curls behind me as my speed picked up. I never lost - especially not to the rather cocky werewolf on my tail, who also happened to be my best friend in the whole world, Jacob Black.

Honestly, I can't remember a time in my life when Jacob wasn't there with me. Some of my earliest memories were of him holding me and caring for me as a baby. He was there when I first learned to talk and he was still there when I got my first bra. Honestly, sometimes it was mortifying to think that he had been changing my diapers when I was little. But Jacob didn't find it odd at all. For him it just felt natural. He was so close with my family, we basically considered him a part of our tight-knit group and he seemed to always be around when I needed him.

I saw the tawny wolf next to me and frowned as I realized he was going faster than I thought. I was just pushing myself to go even faster when the big dog lunged in front of me, as if he was trying to cut me off. My competitive side kicked in and with my vampire skills I leapt into the air and tackled the wolf.

I landed under the large, hairy wolf with my arms and legs pinned to the ground under his giant paws. Wolf-Jacob lowered his head, his teeth grazing my neck. I knew he was trying to scare me. I glared at him, hating the vulnerable position I was in, even if it was just play. Wolf-Jacob grinned and licked my entire face with his huge, slobbery tongue.

"You are such a cheater!" I yelled, lifting my legs and kicking the wolf off me and slamming him into a tree. I quickly wiped my face with my shirt and scrambled to my feet. I couldn't see Jacob but heard him and knew he was phasing back to human form.

I turned to give him some privacy, even though I couldn't see through the thick tree trunk. I may have had a few supernatural abilities but x-ray vision wasn't one of them. Come to think of it, x-ray vision would be pretty cool. I wondered if there was a vampire out there who possessed that ability. I would have to ask my grandpa Carlisle when I got home later.

I smelled Jacob before I saw him - the sweet woodsy aroma that had turned into a comfort smell, my favorite smell, over the years. I wondered if it was possible to make your own personal cologne and bottle it. If there was a Jacob cologne, I'd buy 10,000 bottles of it. Heck, I would even bathe in it. _Wait, ewwww…. That would actually be totally disgusting. What are you thinking, Renesmee? _I chided myself mentally.

"Boo!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help a smile that crept across my lips. I found it highly amusing that Jacob thought that he could sneak up on me. I spun around to see my best friend standing there in nothing but ripped denim cut-off shorts and sneakers. I was used to Jacob's attire, or lack thereof, because it made phasing so much easier for him since he didn't have to carry around a shirt, too.

"You can't scare me, Jacob," I laughed.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I could if I really wanted to."

"Oh, I'm sure you could," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He had a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Fine, you asked for it, Nessie. I'll get you one day, and you _won't_ see me coming."

I seriously doubted that but I let him get his hopes up. "Fine, whatever you say, _Jakey_," I said, using the pet name I had created for him when I was very young. Technically, I was only 5 years old, if you counted the years I had lived on this Earth, but I certainly did not look like a 5 year old. I looked and acted like a normal 15 year old girl (at least I thought I did. Truth be told, I didn't have much experience with teenagers outside of myself and Jacob's wolf pack). This was because my body and brain matured 3 times faster than a normal human's since I was half-vampire.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Uhh…" I glanced up at the sun at its highest position in the sky, "Probably around noon. Why? Are you _hungry_?" I loved to tease Jacob about his huge appetite, though it wasn't necessarily his fault. As a shapeshifter, he _had _to consume a ton of calories a day to stay healthy.

Jacob's stomach growling answered my question. Jake grinned down at me. Did I mention my best friend was immortal and had the body of 16-year old boy? A super tall 16-year-old boy, I might add, who made me and my perfectly respectable height of 5 foot 4 look like a midget.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, let's go home." Then I had an idea, "Wait!" I held up my hand, which Jacob took and held my palm against the side of his warm cheek. I projected images of me riding his wolf form through the forest when I was little into his head and he immediately got my message.

Jake's eyes lit up, "I didn't know you still liked to do that!"

I just shook my head and smiled. Riding wolf-Jacob was one of my favorite things in the whole world and I didn't think I could ever get tired of it. It may have even been better than running through the forest myself. _Actually, a close second_, I thought, thinking of the freedom sprinting through the forest on my own two legs gave me. Nothing could compare to that.

Jacob quickly phased into the rust-colored wolf that had playful brown eyes as my Jacob. I reached over to scratch behind his ears and giggled when he nudged me with his big nose while his tongue rolled out of his mouth like he couldn't control it in pleasure. Yeah, I even knew what wolf-Jacob liked.

Wolf-Jacob crouched down so I could climb onto his back and cling onto his fur like reins. "Go, Wolfy, go!" I whispered when I was ready and the wolf took off in a running jump. We sprinted through the forest, a little faster than before (Jake no doubt powered by the motivation of food), and I crouched over, hugging the wolf and enjoying the feeling of the breeze in my hair and face.

All too soon, we arrived at the clearing of my family's big house. And when I said big house, I meant it was big. My grandmother Esme had expanded the already huge mansion so that I had my own bedroom inside (since my bedroom in the cottage was small and I only really used as a study room now). The whole house was a true architectural treasure, beautifully blending modern concrete and glass into the woodsy tones of the forest so that it blended in with the trees around it.

I climbed off Jacob and started up the front door steps as he phased back into a human and then followed me into the house. The house was quiet but I knew for a fact it was not entirely empty; I knew Esme and Rosalie were home, though the rest were probably still on their hunting trip..

Jacob and I entered the pristine white kitchen, which was also deserted. I jumped up to sit on the granite countertop, "So what do you want to eat?" I had realized I was hungry too. I could eat human food or drink blood, usually only an animal's which was no one near as good as human blood. I usually just ate normal food when I was with Jacob since it was easier.

"Umm… anything Esme can make is fine, really," Jacob replied.

"How about a grilled cheese sandwich?" I asked, hopping down from the counter with an idea in mind. I had seen enough Food Network to put together lunch for two people. Before Jake could even respond, I was zipping around the kitchen grabbing bread, butter, cheese, and all the other ingredients I thought I needed. Once I was determined to do something, I _always_ saw it through.

"Whoa, Nessie, _you're _going to make lunch?"

I slowed down to human speed, dropping everything on the huge island in the middle of the kitchen. I tried not to let the surprise in Jacob's voice get to me. Did he not think I was capable of cooking a simple sandwich? "_Yes, _Jacob. _I _will be making lunch. Do you have a problem with that?" Ugh… that sounded a lot more serious than I wanted it to be. I knew Jacob would hear the hurt in my voice. My age and maturity were often touchy subjects between the two of us. I wanted to be treated like an adult, but it seemed like everyone still looked at me like a little kid.

"No, Nessie, of course not! I'm sure you're an amazing chef!" Yep, he had heard it. "Here, I'll help you," Jake began to walk over to me but I quickly pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Nope, I'm doing this on my own. I don't need your help," Now I could see the hurt in Jacob's expression - after all, he _lived_ to help me _\- _and immediately felt bad. "I just want to do this on my own, that's all," I explained quickly, "You can go watch TV."

"If you're sure..." Jake's voice drew out.

"I am," I said firmly, as I gave him a little push, "Now go! The most delicious grilled cheese sandwich you could ever imagine will be ready before you know it." I spun around and hurried back into the kitchen, satisfied as I heard the TV turn on in the other room.

I quickly got to work on making lunch. Just as I had placed the sandwiches on two blue plates and filled two glasses with lemonade, Esme entered the kitchen, humming a familiar tune I had heard my father play on the piano. Esme was technically my grandmother, but she looked so young it was odd to call her Grandma. Instead, I usually called her Esme like everyone else.

"Good morning, Renesmee, honey. You know I could have made lunch if you wanted. You didn't have to do that," Esme's voice soft and sweet.

"Oh no, Esme. It's fine. I can make lunch for Jacob and I," I assured her quickly. I knew Esme wasn't trying to baby me or anything when she cooked every meal for me. She just really liked to cook and watch cooking shows, and I was the only one who could really eat her food.

"Alright sweetie, but I'm always perfectly happy to cook for you," Esme replied, "Now, I'm going upstairs to work on some new floor plans. Your parents and the others should be home before 3:00." She smiled at me before turning and leaving the room in a blur.

I balanced the plates on my arms and held the glasses in my hands, obviously using my vampire abilities, and carried them into the den where Jacob was sitting watching a football game. I set the food and drinks on the coffee table in from of the couch with a flourish.

"Thank you, Nessie! This looks great! Who knew you could cook?" He poked me in the side and laughed.

I grinned, grabbed my plate, and plopped down next to Jake on the plush leather sofa. I took a big bite of my sandwich and was quite pleased with the outcome of my cooking endeavor for the day.

"What do you want to watch?" Jake asked me, holding up the TV remote. I knew a lot about football from listening to Uncle Emmet's rants since I was little, but Jake knew I didn't love watching sports.

"Hmmmm…" I took the remote and flipped the TV channels at super-human speed before finally discovering one that was playing _Spiderman_, probably my favorite superhero; plus, I knew Jake liked him too.

"Hey Nessie?" Jake asked softly, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah?" I responded, not taking my eyes off the movie.

"We're having a beach party at La Push tonight, like for the end of summer, and the guys invited you to come if you want," Jake informed me, rather awkwardly. I wondered why he was acting differently. They always had an end of summer beach party and I _always_ went.

"Of course I'll go Jake!" I exclaimed, finally letting my eyes leave the TV screen to look at Jacob, only to see him staring expectantly at me. I saw him breathe a sigh of relief at my response and wondered why he was so worried. But I quickly let it go as I let myself get immersed in the movie again.

After we had finished eating and watching the movie, Jake and I did the dishes together, and then had a full blown water war that took an extra ten minutes to clean up. Jake said he had to go on patrol with his werewolf pack and would pick me up later to go to the beach party. I decided to go up to my room and relax before the rest of my family got home.

I absolutely adored the new bedroom Esme had designed for me. It seemed to be the only place I felt like a grownup and not just a child. And technically speaking, my bedroom would be considered a suite. The walls were painted purple, my favorite color, with white trim. The first part of the room had hardwood flooring and a furry white area rug under the daybed, loveseat, and glass table that made up the main sitting area. A full length mirror stood in the corner of my sitting room too, near my desk and fuzzy purple rolling chair.A beautiful stone fireplace was in the middle of two doors leading to my bathroom and closet, which Aunt Alice had designed and filled with lots of clothing I would most likely never touch.

The other half of my room was raised like it was on one giant step and fully carpeted. My kind-sized bed on its wrought iron frame stood in the center, covered in soft blankets and plush pillows. I could admit the canopy hanging above the bed was a bit more on the childish side, but I loved it and Esme thought it worked perfectly with the room. On the wall to the left of my bed were my shelves full of books, with a built-in window seat between them silk curtains and pillows.

I know my room sounded all posh and fancy; there were two chandeliers, after all (I couldn't stop Esme and Alice on that one). Of course I loved what Esme had done, but I had also tried my best to play down the elegance to make it more my style - which was not very girly, decadent, or sophisticated. Above my desk I hung my huge bulletin board I had covered in pictures (mostly of me and Jake), inspiring quotes, and other clippings from my everyday life. I had another strand of string and fairy lights where I clipped up Polaroid pictures. I had put a beanbag in the corner and added glass jars of candy on the table (Jake ate most of them). My bed was covered in stuffed animals, mostly wolves from Jacob since they were my favorite animal when I was little (they still were, but I hadn't told Jake that). I had a wall of framed portraits with my favorite Jane Austen quotes and my dresser was lined with knick knacks I had collected from around the world on my family and I's many travels. Next to my laptop on my desk, I had an antique typewriter that my father passed down to me.

I curled up in the corner of my window seat and pulled out my worn _Pride and Prejudice _novel. I absolutely loved Jane Austen and her irony and realism as she told stories of courtship, love, and marriage. But as I read her books over and over again, I always couldn't help but wonder if I would ever find my Mr. Darcy or Mr. Rochester.

I seemed to awake from a trance when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Books always seemed to have that effect on me. Sighing, I closed my novel and slipped it back on the book case.

"Renesmee?"

I recognized the voice immediately as my mother's. Which meant my father was probably nearby as well.

"Come in!" I called but both my parents were already entering the room as my dad had most likely heard my mind.

Everyone always said I looked exactly like Edward, my father, but with my mother, Bella's, eyes which were a deep chocolate color. I had the same facial features as my dad, and the same bronze hair, though mine fell in long curls.

"Renesmee," my father began, sitting on the couch opposite of the loveseat where I was seated, "Your mother and I were thinking…" I saw my parents exchange a glance any normal human never would have caught, and my guard immediately went up. _Oh no! What was their bad news?_

My father sighed, "It's nothing bad, honey. We were just talking about school."

"School?" I echoed. _Since when did they talk about school?_ I had been homeschooled at a college level since I was the human age of nine years old. As much as I had always dreamed of going to a normal high school, there seemed to be very little I could learn there.

"Your father and I think you should have a complete teenage experience. And highschool is definitely a part of that," my mother added.

_I was going to _highschool_? _

"When do I start?" I asked immediately.

My father chuckled, "When the summer's over and the school year begins. You'll be enrolled as a sophomore."

An ecstatic feeling washed over me. I couldn't wait to tell Jacob! I wondered what he would say. Suddenly a thought hit me, what if Jake wasn't going to school with me? I had never thought of that, I had always imagined him at my side everywhere I needed him, especially high school. If I didn't have Jacob, I wouldn't know anyone; I'd be all alone. Hadn't Jake promised he'd always been there for me? Yes, he did. I was sure of it. So he wouldn't break his promise and leave me stranded alone in a school of crazy human teenagers, right?

Edward smiled, "Jake is going to highschool with you."

_Yay! _was the only word I thought of. I thought my parents were actually starting to look at me like a real teenager. I was going to highschool! Maybe I'd make some human friends. I could use some more girl friends to talk to. Jake was really great to a certain point but sometimes…. What if I met a guy I liked? What if I got a boyfriend?

My father looked uncomfortable and I immediately apologized mentally. Of course he wouldn't want me thinking of boys - just your typical overprotective father.

"Alright, we'll be going. I think Jake will be here soon. You may want to change into something more appropriate for the beach," my mother commented as she and my father left my room.

_Crap! _The beach party! I had totally forgotten!


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 **

It was official. I had absolutely _nothing _to wear to the beach party. I had gone through my swimsuit collection three times with vampire speed, and not one of my bathing suits I had worn over the summer fit me after my latest growth spurt. So now my room was a mess and I still had nothing to wear. And Jacob would be there to pick me up in about five minutes. _Wonderful_.

_Why are you even freaking out? Since when did you care what the wolfpack thought of me? Since when did Jacob care? Since when did you care? A_ voice in the back of my head shouted. But I didn't listen to it.

Instead, I opened my bedroom door and called, "Aunt Alice! I need help!"

In an instant, my aunt appeared in front of me. Alice was petite and had a dark pixie cut. She looked like she had just stepped off the runway even though I knew she had just returned from a hunting trip.

"Oh, Renesmee! I've been waiting for this moment for years! You _never _ask me for fashion advice!" I knew immediately Alice had foreseen this in a vision, as she hugged me tightly and pulled me into my room, "You clearly didn't check out the latest addition to your wardrobe." She lead me over to a corner of my huge closet full of bathing suits - new ones that actually fit. Before I could even process what was happening, Alice was throwing bikini bottoms and tops at me and had pushed me into the bathroom to try them on.

I finally got a good look at the swim suits she had picked out and my eyes widened a little. One had a strapless top with cheeky bottoms, which I immediately threw away - my father would have a fit if he saw me wear that. Another one had a top basically made of two thin triangles and string, with a very similar style of bottoms as well. No way was I wearing that! Where did Alice find these things anyway? I finally settled on a pair of more conservative shorts-style black bikini bottoms with ties on the sides, and a ruffled floral bikini top that didn't dip quite as low as the others. It showed off my long, lean legs and toned stomach from years of playing and hunting with Jacob in the forest.

Alice threw open the door and looked me over, "I approve!" she announced, and threw a white piece of fabric at me, "Put that sun dress on over top!"

I didn't argue with her, just pulled the dress over my head and turned to look at myself in the mirror. Alice fluttered around me, fixing my hair and making sure the dress fell right.

"Oh, you look so good. You just need the last touch - shoes!" Alice squealed as she danced back into my closet. She reappeared a second later with a pair of white, braided flip flops.

I slipped them on and hugged my aunt. For once I was actually very grateful for her speedy fashion assistance. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're so welcome!" Alice squeezed me tightly, before gently pushing me away, "Now go! Jake will be here in exactly 45 seconds."

"Thanks again!" I called as I rushed out of my room and down the hallway to the stairs.

"Have fun, honey!" I heard my mother call.

"I will!" I replied, not needing to yell since I knew her vampire hearing would pick it up.

"Be safe!" my father said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm old enough to take care of myself, dad!" The doorbell rang once. Twice. "Bye!"

I rushed to the door and opened it to reveal Jacob, standing there in board shorts and a white tee shirt. He looked good.

"Hey, Nessie! Ready to go?" he asked expectantly.

"Ready!" I stepped outside and closed the door behind me as we walked down the front path to Jacob's pickup truck.

"Hey Nessie?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"You look really pretty."

"Thank you," I said softly. _Why was I blushing? Stop it! He says that all the time! _"Uh… you look nice, too."

He opened the passenger door for me and I quickly climbed in, glad that the fast setting sun was hiding some of the redness of my face. Jake climbed into the driver side and we were on our way to La Push, which was a good 15 minute human drive from my house. There was an odd feeling in the truck between Jacob and I; it made me feel oddly tense. So I distracted myself with the radio.

"Ooh, turn it up! I like this song!" I exclaimed. Jake grinned and twisted the knob to amplify the music coming from the speakers. I nodded my head and began to sing along, "_Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. And she will be lo-o-oved._"

I felt Jake's eyes on me and and turned to see him staring at me. My eyes widened. _Oh no, Nessie! You just made a complete full of yourself! _"What?" I demanded.

Jake blinked a few times and shook his head, turning his eyes back to the road in front of us, "Nothing. I-I guess I just forgot what an amazing voice you had."

I let out a choked laugh of relief, "Thanks, Jake." Dang it, I was blushing again. What was _wrong_ with me? This had never happened before.

Soon we pulled up to La Push. I could see Jake's friends down on the beach and jumped out of the truck to go meet them. Jake followed right behind me.

"Nessie!" a smaller but lanky boy called as I ran over.

"Hey Seth! You've grown!" I exclaimed wrapping one arm around him a friendly hug.

"So have you," Seth replied as he raised his eyebrows and looked down at me. I saw Jake shoot him a look from the corner of my eye. _Hmmmmm… _

I went around and gave high fives to the rest of the guys in the group - Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Sam, who looked a little odd hanging out with all the teenage guys. They all had on swim trunks and ratty tee shirts.

"Everyone else is coming a little later for the bonfire," Sam explained to me.

I grinned playfully, "Good, because I'd like to swim now!"

"C'mon Nessie!" Seth shouted, pulling his shirt over his head and jogging down the shore to the rolling waves.

I glanced back at Jake, who was also taking off his shirt, before quickly pulling off my sundress and dashing toward the water. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

I was first in the water and it felt wonderful. It wasn't cold but pleasantly cool and I had always loved the feeling of sand between my toes. A few seconds later the rest of the boys splashed into the water where I was standing, around waist deep.

"Awww, Nessie, you cheated!" Seth whined, and I was reminded how he was younger than all the others.

"You get used to it," Jake told Seth, while looking at me. I scowled at him and splashed a giant wave in his direction. I began to giggle when he flicked his soaking hair around like a wet dog.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that, Nessie!" Jake yelled playfully, lunging for me. But I was too fast and dove away from his reach. Instead I shoved another rolling wave of water over his head and laughed maniacally.

But that time Jake sent an even bigger wave back at me, engulfing me in sea water and sending me under the water. I came back up sputtering and determined to get him back. We continued this water fight for a while, leaving the other boys back to entertain themselves. I barely even noticed when we kept going farther out in the ocean and I could no longer stand. Not that I was worried, though. I was confident in my swimming abilities.

I used all the force I could manage to release another huge wave at Jake. To my satisfaction, it went over his head and sent him under the water. I waited for him to come up. And waited. And waited. But he didn't come back for air.

I knew Jake was a werewolf but even they had to come up for air. Heck, even I couldn't hold my breath for over 5 minutes. Not that I had ever tried. Actually, come to think of it, I wonder how long I could hold my breath for… _Focus Nessie! Jake, remember? _

"Jake! _Jake!_" I splashed and felt around for him but neither my hands or feet felt anything near me. Oh no, were we really that far out? I looked over and saw the shore, pretty far away. Even the other boys and their werewolf hearing were too far away to talk to without shouting. "_JAKE!_"

I dove under the water, squinting my eyes open to try and see something in the dark, musty water but I didn't see anything. The water stung my eyes and I reammerged to the surface. "Jake! Can you hear me? Where are you?"  
All of the sudden I felt something touched my foot. I jerked back immediately, flailing around frantically. _What was it? Surely it couldn't be some sea creature, right? Right?! _

A grinning Jacob emerged from the water, laughing deliriously, "I scared you, didn't I? Told you I'd get you back!"

My eyes narrowed, "That wasn't funny, Jacob! I didn't know what happened to you!" I turned and began to swim away.

Jacob caught up to me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist to keep me from going anywhere. _Whoa, he is so warm. _It felt good, but I still struggled to break free of his grasp.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I won't do it ever again," he whispered, pulling me closer to him. I shivered involuntarily as his warm breath hit my neck.

I sighed, "Do you promise?"

"I promise," he said softly.

"Fine, but let's go back. I think I see the others arriving," I told him.

"Whatever you want," Jake replied, looking down at me with a look I had never seen before and could not interpret.

I climbed on his back as he swam towards the shore and we walked out of the water. As I rung out my long bronze hair with a towel, I caught Jake staring at me again. I quickly turned away before the blush could get to my cheeks and pulled my sun dress back on.

I walked over to where they were setting up the bonfire in the center of the ring of logs, where I knew everyone would be sitting shortly to listen to the tribe stories. I saw that Emily, Sam's wife; Rachel, Jake's sister and Paul's wife; Kim, Jared's girlfriend; and Claire Young were all there. Billy and Leah were also there.

I mingled around, enjoying my time talking and spending time with the tribe since I didn't get to see them all very often. Soon the sun began to set, and we gathered around the fire to cook hot dogs. I only had one, but Jake and the others had closer to ten.

Then my favorite part began - the stories. Everyone sat on the logs around the fire as the sun sank fully below the ocean and it got chilly. I snuggled next to Jacob, putting my head on his chest and enjoying his warmth as he put his arm around me. It was just like always except now it felt different. I could hear Jake's heart beating a mile a minute in his chest and became ultimately aware of my high heart rate as well. I could barely focus on the story of the Third Wife's Sacrifice, though I had already heard it before and, to be honest, it always made me feel a little uncomfortable with all of my relatives being vampires, even though they weren't like the one in the story.

When the story was over, everyone broke into their own small groups to share their own stories and memories. I lifted my head off of Jacob's chest to look at him. I was infatuated with his warm brown eyes and could see fragments of firelight flickering in them.

I didn't even notice I was leaning in. Jake was too. His eyes looked sort of glazed over, but still beautiful and warm. I had the strangest impulse - to kiss him. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, my lips were on his. But just as Jake began to respond, I realized what I had done and jumped back, my eyes wide.

"I-I…." I couldn't say anything. Jake looked hurt and confused. My face was flaming. There was a huge lump in my throat. I felt others looking at us and was humiliated. I knew I couldn't stay there. So I took off and ran.

"Nessie, wait!" Unfortunately, Jake had used his enhanced speed werewolf reflexes and grabbed my dress. I pulled away and felt the dress rip. I kept running away from him. Everything was a blur in my head. I didn't really know where I was going, but I knew I was running faster than I ever had.

My eyes burned. How could I have been so stupid and impulsive? Jake would never look at me like that! I was just the weird half-vampire girl that never actually belonged anywhere. No one ever felt completely comfortable with me. Jake probably still looked at me as a three year old; as the baby whose diapers he had changed. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Jake would think I was a baby for crying right now.

I wiped the tears away and slowed my pace. Jake was far behind me. He had probably given up. Maybe he thought I wasn't worth it.

It was dark out. If I was human, I would have been blind, but I could see well enough. I realized how exhausted and wiped out I felt. I decided that I would go to sleep and figure out how to get home in the morning.

I climbed up a red cedar tree, curled up in the nook of one of its huge branches, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

**_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__PLS REVIEW!_**

My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at the canopy above my bed. I was home. How did I get home? Events from the previous night flooded back into my head, and for a second I hoped they were a dream. But I knew it had been real. Light filtered through the curtains in my window seat and I wondered vaguely what time it was. I still hadn't moved a muscle.

I sat up slowly (for a vampire, that is) and saw my mother and father sitting in front of me on the couch in my room. I looked over at the alarm clock, which I never used, that sat on my bedside table; it read 8:00 am. Next to the clock was the picture I woke up to every morning. Alice had taken it about a year ago and framed it as a Christmas present. Jake and I were playing out in the snow and my dark hair was dusted with snow flurries. Jake had lifted me up around the waist to spin me around. Alice somehow seemed to capture the moment perfectly with both of us midlaugh. I loved that picture; it had always made me smile. But now it just made me sad as I remembered how perfect things were back then and how it would never be like that again. Because of me.

My parents seemed to be waiting for me so I slipped out of bed, quickly realizing that I was still in the ripped sundress I had worn to the beach party. As I walked over to my expecting parents, their faces both expressions of concern, I asked mentally, _how did I get here? _knowing perfectly well my father could hear me.

"Jacob brought you back," my father informed me, his voice was softer than usual. I realized he was probably very scared when I didn't return home and most likely assumed the worst.

When I heard Jake's name, my heart immediately lifted until it quickly when I thought of how I had ruined our relationship. _But… but he found you and brought you back! He must still care for you! _a voice in the back of my head called. I shoved it away.

"Honey," my mother began, her eyes shining with worry, "What happened last night?"

I sat down on the cushioned chair and looked at my lap. I couldn't say, so I instead I simply placed my hand on my mother's cheek and projected all the images of last night into my head, closing my eyes so I didn't have to see the expression on her face.

"Oh sweetheart," I opened my eyes to see my mother's face full of sympathy. She pulled me into a hug, "It's okay. I know these feelings can be confusing, but you did nothing wrong. Jacob doesn't blame you, honey. I'm sure he will understand. Jake loves you."

_Not anymore, _the voice in the back of my head thought miserably as I pulled away from my mother's embrace.

I saw my father's eyes harder, "Renesmee, I think you really need to talk to Jacob. I think he's just as confused and hurt from this as you are. He needs to explain all this to you.'

"Explain _what_?" I asked, not having a clue what my father was referring to.

"That's Jacob's business to tell," my father said, rising to his feet. He held me and kissed the top of my head, before turning to leave, "You should get ready for the day. And don't put off talking to Jake for too long." My dad knew me too well.

My mother stood up as well. She looked at me with a knowing look in her eye, "Believe me, Renesmee, I know what it's like. But you'll get through it. You're strong. And it's Jacob."

_Exactly, _the voice in my head whispered, _the most important person in your life! How could you ruin everything like this? _

"Your father's right. Go get ready. You'll want to be ready for your big talk with Jacob," she said this lightly like a joke but I couldn't smile. My mother turned to leave the room and closed the door behind her.

I sighed. I knew I'd have to talk to Jacob eventually. _Eventually, _I told myself.

But for now, all I was interesting in was a hot shower. As the scalding water rushed over my body, my thoughts went wild, despite my parents' reassurances. What was Jacob going to tell me? Of course, worst case scenarios quickly filled my head. What if Jacob had imprinted? I had heard very about it through other members of the pack but I always figured Jake would find a girl or wife one day. Maybe he had met someone better than me. But could I take that? Could I stand to lose _my Jacob_? I had always assumed he would just be content with me, plain old me, but maybe he wasn't. After all, he deserved someone better.

How did I even feel about Jacob, anyway? I still looked at him like my best friend, but I also couldn't ignore the other thoughts and feelings that were a little less platonic. Yet I didn't think I was ready for a boyfriend either. Goodness, it was all so new and confusing!

By the time I stepped out of the shower, the entire mirror was fogged up and could see the steam still rising from the shower. I dried my hair and did it in a long French braid down my back, knowing it would be even curlier than usual when I let it out. I changed into jeans, a pink cable knit poncho-style sweater, and slippers.

Then I slipped into the hallway and headed down stairs. I passed my family all sitting in the living room on my way to the kitchen. They all eyed me carefully. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice all looked encouraging. Rosalie looked sympathetic but also a little annoyed - I knew she wasn't very fond of Jacob and thought I could do much better. Emmet looked like he was with holding a few comebacks which meant my father had most likely talked to him. After all, my Uncle Emmett was the first one who had taught me about sex, using a creme filled donut and video game joystick. I was mentally scarred.

_Great, so everyone knows. _

I walked by quickly to avoid extensive awkwardness and entered the kitchen. I began to fix myself a cup of coffee with extra milk and sugar. I normally never drank caffeine, but I felt completely drained and exhausted so I figured I could use the extra energy boost. Breakfast was usually my favorite meal of the day, since eggs were my favorite food and Esme seemed to always be coming up with new recipes to try. But today I just grabbed a blueberry muffin and banana.

After I had finished breakfast, I knew I was just putting off going to find Jacob and talk to him. I was getting weirdly jittery and fidgety, so I turned to what always calmed me down - the piano. My family had gone upstairs so I had the entire first floor to myself. I slid onto the mahogany bench and let my fingers glide over the comforting ivory keys. When I was little, I had sat on this bench and listened to my father play for me, or hide on the top of the stairs and listen as he played for my mother. My dad had taught me how to play when I was very young, and he said I was catching up to his skill level. I didn't know if he had said that to be nice or not - my dad was _really_ good; he had been playing for centuries.

I began to play, not really thinking about it and just letting my fingers glide over the keys like they had a mind of their own. I immediately felt myself relax. I realized I was playing a song I had written for Jacob - a mesmerizing concerto with bittersweet phrases that built and soared flawlessly into a breathtaking refrain. I let myself get completely absorbed in the music, my eyes closing as I drifted to my happy place.

Half way through the piece, I felt a warm body slide onto the bench beside me. A delicious woodsy aroma filled my nose. _Jacob. _However, I refused to let myself get distracted or worked up when I had spent this entire time trying to calm down. So I didn't acknowledge him at all.

The last note ended sharply, but I still did not to open my eyes.

I heard Jacob exhale beside me, "Wow, Nessie…. That was beautiful."

I finally opened my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I turned away from Jacob, not knowing what to do or say.

I felt his warm hand on my shoulder as he gently turned me around to face him, "Nessie…" I slowly lifted my head to look him in the eyes and saw they were full of concern and regret. And love.

"I'm sorry!" I burst out, before I could even fully comprehend what was happening or what I was saying.

"Wh-_you're_ sorry? What are you sorry for?" Jake's brow crinkled in confusion.

"For-for kissing you. I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have done that," I somehow managed to say without my voice breaking.

"But-but… Nessie it's okay, you don't have to apologize," but the look of confusion on his face did not go away.

He stared into my eyes and seemed to realize something, "Let's go talk somewhere where no eavesdropping vamps can hear. I have something to tell you." He stood up and made his way to the door.

I glanced over my shoulder before following him, half expecting my father to be there, staring at Jacob and listening to his every thought. But I knew that was stupid because it didn't matter; Jake's thoughts were loud and Edward could hear them clear as a bell across the house.

Jake and I headed out of the house and walked to the edge of the woods.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, my voice still quiet.

"The waterfall." _Our spot. _My mom had once told me that she and my father had a spot - somewhere they always went together, like their signature place. She said theirs had been a meadow with wildflowers in the forest near Charlie's house.

I remember explaining to Jacob when I was little that I wanted us to have a spot. I was fascinated and loved running and playing by the waterfall in the forest. Jacob loved watching and having fun with me. We would sit together in the hidden cave behind the cascading water, our own tiny private hide away away from the rest of the world where we could talk about anything. It quickly became our spot. But now I felt like I hadn't been there in ages.

I nodded my head and sprinted into the forest toward the waterfall. I still perfectly remembered how to get there. Behind me, I heard Jake transform into my favorite russet-colored wolf and his huge paws thundered behind me.

I emerged into the clearing of trees to see the waterfall flowing over the rocks into the pond. The sight was so beautiful it took my breath away. I had forgotten just how gorgeous our spot was. Or maybe I just didn't appreciate it as much before. I sat on a rock to wait for Jake.

I heard Jacob in his human form behind me and turned around to see him walking towards me in just denim cut offs, like always. But this time, I couldn't help but subtly admire his toned chest. I quickly snapped out of it though He sat next to me on the rock, and I looked down in silence, fiddling with the bracelet on my wrist Jacob had given me when I was only a few months old. I had never taken it off - except when Jake made an extension for it so it fit my growing wrist.

"That's a Quileute promise bracelet, you know," Jacob said quietly.

I looked up to see his face. His black eyes were soft and warm.

"Nessie, I promised I would love you forever. I never want you to run away from me. I never want you to be uncomfortable or scared with me," Jake continued, his voice entirely sincere.

"I know, Jake. I love you. I'm sorry I ruined everything. That was a mistake, kissing you. I-I don't know what I was thinking. Do you forgive me? Can we still be friends?" I said, completely honestly. I held my breath as I waited for his response.

I saw a flicker of hurt flash through his eyes, but it quickly disappeared as he looked down at me, "Of course, Nessie, whatever you want. Of course we're still best friends." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I let myself curl into him, and we enjoyed the waterfall's beauty together.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, uhh…" Jake paused not looking at my face, "Nothing. I told told you. I want you to feel safe with me."

I still felt like he was with holding something from me, but I didn't press for more. I was just so glad everything was back to the way things had been - normal, natural.

Almost perfect. _Almost_.

I was so relieved and happy, that night after Jake had left, I pulled out my cassette player and shoe box of tapes. When I was younger, Jake had made me cassette tapes of songs that made him think of me or songs that we really liked. It had been over a month or two since I had listened to any of them, but I put the latest tape in and pressed play.

I recognized the song almost immediately. It was a song that Jake liked; he liked rock music. I turned up the volume, not even caring if everyone else in my house could hear it. The music gave me an even giddier feeling inside than I already had and I couldn't help but dance around my room, singing along into a hairbrush, at least an octave higher than Bono, the lead singer.

"_You thought you'd find a friend_

_Who took you out of this place_

_Someone you could lend a hand _

_In return for grace." _

At the chorus, I leapt around my bed, twirling and leaping around.

"_It's a beautiful day _

_Sky falls, you feel like _

_It's a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away." _

When the song was over, I collapsed on my bed panting but grinning like a maniac. It _was_ a beautiful day. I sat up and looked out the window. I thought I saw the shadow of something outside, so I crossed the room to my window seat to get a better look.

My eyes widened as I saw a huge tawny wolf standing outside my window, his mouth open and tongue sticking out. He had seen me singing and dancing around in my pajamas. He was laughing. I immediately felt totally exposed and embarrassed. _Was he always out there? How did you not notice this before?_

Using my vampire speed, I immediately turned off the lights and jumped into bed.

Even though I had just humiliated myself in front of Jacob, I was still so happy that things were back the way they were supposed to be. But there was still a small voice in the back of my head saying, _What if we could be more? _

_**AN**_:I know that they're still not officially together. I promise they _will_ get together, I just didn't want to rush into their relationship before high school even starts.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four**

_**AN:**_ LOL, not all of this is accurate or realistic high school. Just go with it

I had been waiting for highschool my entire life.

I would be going to Lakewood High School, a few towns over from Forks. My parents thought it would be much safer for me to start afresh in a new school district rather than risk someone in Forks recognizing the Cullen or Black last name.

I thought I was pretty prepared. After all, I️ had seen almost every stereotypical high school tv show and movie from _Mean Girls _to _Clueless_ to _The Breakfast Club_. I️ also had an extensive repertoire of short and snappy comebacks (mostly overheard from Jake's wolf buddies) in case a bully was present, though I didn't know if I would ever get the chance to use one.

I had reviewed the floor plans of the buildings and memorized everything from the ceiling heights to emergency exits to electrical outlet locations. I had calculated the amount of time I needed to walk the halls, as well as the cubic feet of the storage closets. I could recite the entire Lakewood student handbook. I knew it wasn't normal for a teenager to do that, but I couldn't help it. I was excited. And I was most definitely not normal.

I was enrolled in all AP courses, along with physics, chemistry, and trigonometry. I already knew a lot about these classes and so I felt extremely confident in the course material and work load.

Alice insisted on helping me get ready, though I was completely positive no one else at the high school I would be attending had a couture-obsessed vampire aunt who dressed them. I had immediately vetoed her original choice of a designer dress, heels, and backpack. After a long battle, I had finally reasoned with Alice and she had agreed to let me help choose my outfit as long as she did my hair.

I ended up in a light pink satin baby doll top under a black leather jacket with dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. This may have just looked like a cute outfit, but I️ had planned it strategically. The boots may have looked stylish, but they were also incredibly practical for running away if a humiliating experience occurred. The jacket was handy in case there was an emergency or I️ got chilly in class. Plus it took away from the "girliness" of the pink top. I was proud of myself when Alice actually approved the outfit. She did my hair in a waterfall braid and then curled the ends. The only makeup I tolerated her to put on me was a swipe of mascara and dab of lipgloss. I'm pretty sure my father would flip out if I wore any more than that, and I think Alice knew that too.

I traded in the Gucci purse for a leather messenger bag. I had a pencil case of freshly sharpened pencils and gel pens, binders I️ had spent too much time color-coordinating by class, and my worn Pride and Prejudice novel all inside.

My mother and aunts all assured me I looked like a completely healthy, normal, American teenage girl and that I would have a great day. But I was still scared. As in practically shaking as I held Jacob's waist on the back of his motorcycle we rode to school together.

_Would they like me? Would I fit in? _Questions I had never asked before filled my head.

We pulled up to the school a little early, though the school compound was still full of students from jittery freshmen being dropped off by their parents to calm seniors blaring loud music from the open music of beat up cars, all swarming towards the school doors like bees to a hive. I climbed off the back of the motorcycle and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Jake asked expectantly. He looked good today. He wore jeans and a black T-shirt. It looked like he may have even attempted to brush his hair and put some effort into gelling it.

I opened my eyes and grinned, "As ready as I'll ever be." Together, we made our way into the sea of students.

I followed the back of Jacob's tall head to the main office, where we had to pick up our schedules. I was disappointed to see that the only classes I had with Jacob were homeroom, lunch, and geography.

My plan for the day was to fly under the radar and go completely unnoticed. It didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. Everyone stared at Jake and I as we walked through the halls - I could see the obvious looks the girls gave Jake. It made me want to growl at them or at least put my arm around him to make it extremely clear for everyone that _Jake was mine. _

Homeroom was uneventful, as were all my other classes leading up to lunch.

I sat in the back of each class, bored out of my mind. I already knew everything being taught, so instead I studied my fellow students. I came to multiple conclusions about the high school experience:

Clothing was very important. The average teenager was willing to wear very uncomfortable attire. Apparently having something that actually fit was unacceptable, as the outfits the other students wore were either too loose or too tight. The color black was very popular. Some of the students worked very hard to stand out, while others put just as much effort into blending in. No attention was paid to nutrition. It didn't seem like the word _deodorant _was yet understood by about half of the boys.

No one was outright mean or rude to me. Yet. Some girls weren't very friendly. But I wasn't stupid, I had seen enough movies and TV shows to know the main reason they didn't like me was just because they liked Jake and felt threatened by my obvious closeness to him. The guys, on the other hand, were all too friendly. Too _too_ friendly. I could tell Jake didn't like it from the way he scowled and glared any time a guy would approach me. I told myself it was most likely because my father had put him up to it or something.

Finally, the bell rang that signaled the beginning of lunch. _Jacob, _I thought in relief. I was walking quickly down the hallway toward the lunch room when I felt a pair of warm hands cover my eyes, forcing me to stop. Jake's woodsy aroma filled my nose and I could feel my heart speed up.

"Guess who," Jake said in a fake ghoulish voice in my ear.

I laughed and turned around to give him a friendly hug, "Let's go, I'm hungry."

We entered the cafeteria together and Jake led me to the buffet-style lunch line. I grabbed a black hexagonal tray and scanned my choices before grabbing a caesar salad, chocolate chip-oatmeal cookie, and bottle of sparkling water. Beside me, Jake had loaded his tray with two slices of pizza, two mac and cheeses, three cookies, and two sodas. I pulled the $20 bill Esme had given me out of my pocket and quickly payed for my food.

I began to walk toward an empty table I had spotted before hand, being extremely careful to watch where I was going and not trip over anything. Unfortunately, the most popular girl in school wasn't paying as much attention. She slammed right into me, her mac and cheese flying onto my jacket and into my hair. The nerve of that girl - she started to giggle. Didn't even apologize. It soon turned into full blown laughter as the entire cafeteria seemed to erupt into hysterics.

I quickly spun on my heel and left the cafeteria as fast as I could. Behind me, I thought I saw Jake walk up to the girl and tell her something, but I couldn't be sure. There was a horrible lump in my throat and it wouldn't go away. I burst into the girls bathroom, setting my lunch tray on the counter, and then turning to face the mirror. My eyes were shiny and my hair was a mess. I channeled my inner Aunt Alice and quickly wiped the cheesy sauce off my jacket and out of my hair. I washed my hands and splashed some water on my face, before turning away from the mirror.

I felt humiliated but also angry. _What did that girl have against me? I didn't do anything to her! I didn't even talk to her! Why was she out to get me? Surely that wasn't actually an accident! She didn't even apologize. Why don't they like me?_

I looked down at my tray; my cookie had fell on the floor and my salad looked unappetizing covered in cheese sauce. I frowned and threw away the salad and dessert, leaving me with only a bottle of sparkling water. I opened the bottle and took a sip, enjoying the feeling of all the bubbles of the carbonated drink fizz on my tongue.

I pushed open the door of the girl's bathroom and immediately saw Jake waiting for me outside. His face lit up when he saw I was okay.

"Nessie!" he rushed over and engulfed me in a hug, which seemed to be just what I needed, "Are you okay?"

I didn't want him to worry about me, or think I was an immature baby or something so I quickly responded, "I'm fine, Jake. I just had to get that stupid mac and cheese off my jacket before Aunt Alice kills me." I attempted to crack a smile but failed rather miserably.

Jake didn't laugh either, he just pulled back a little to read my facial expression, "Don't listen to those girls, Ness. They're just jealous of you and everything you have. You're ten times better than all of them combined." I stared into his comforting eyes and realized he seemed to be completely sincere.

I squeezed Jake into another hug, "Thanks."

"No problem," he responded. "Hey, do you want my cookies?" He must have realized I had to throw away my food. For some odd reason, this gesture was very touching. Jacob loved to eat and _never_ shared his food with _anyone_. Yet here he was, handing me all three of his cookies. I accepted them graciously. We sat together, in the hallway outside the girl's bathroom, laughing and eating the rest of Jake's lunch. It felt good and normal and _natural_. Like that's how it was always supposed to be.

I tried to stay positive and make new friends in the afternoon, but it seemed like no one really wanted to talk to me. They just pointed, giggled, and whispered as I passed. A few other guys had talked to me and given me their phone numbers, but I had thr0wn them all away as soon as they were out of sight.

In seventh period English, I sat right next to the girl who had knocked her lunch into me at lunch. Her name was Heather. I got a much better look at her from my seat - bleached blonde hair I doubted was natural, blue eyes framed with too much eye makeup and eyelashes so long I was surprised she wasn't lifting off the ground when she blinked.

Heather turned to look at me sharply, "So…" her voice was high-pitched and nasally. Ew. "Is that hot guy your boyfriend?"

"Jake? Oh, no…. We're just really close friends, that's all," I told her honestly. There was no point in lying, right?

"Hmm… well then maybe he won't turn me away if I ask him out after all…" Heather's voice seemed to fade away like she was figuring something out in her head.

My lips pressed into a straight line and I felt the blood rush from my face. She was going to ask Jake out…. _What if he said yes? What if he liked her back? What if he IMPRINTED on her?! _ I willed myself to continue speaking, "So… you like Jake?"

Heather shot me a look like _are you blind? _I kept my face expressionless. "Have you seen him? He's _such_ a _stud_! I don't think there's one girl in this school that hasn't noticed. Except maybe _you_." Heather looked at me like I was an alien. But I could also tell she looked at me as a threat. She thought I was moving in on _her_ "territory" when really, I'd say she was moving in on mine.

Heather cocked her head to the side as she continued to study me, making me quite uncomfortable, "What's your name again, sweetie?"

"Renesmee," I replied shortly.

Heather's eyebrows wrinkled in an expression of what seemed to be disgust, "Oh, what a weird name." I could read in between the lines just fine by now - what she meant was _Oh, you're so weird. _

I didn't talk to Heather for the rest of the class, up until the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. I was gathering my books when she came up next to me and whispered, "I know you like Jake. It's too bad he'll never feel the same way about some creep like you." And then she strutted out of the room.

Her cruel words hit me hard, knocking all of my worst fears. As hard as I tried to brush them out of my head, they kept replaying over and over and over. Me, the weird half-vampire girl. Jake, the awesome werewolf. The _stud. _I scowled at the slang Heather had used as I left the English classroom and hurried to my locker.

Jake was already waiting for me, looking bright and cheery. Of course no one would ever be mean to him. I quickly morphed my frown into a grin, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. And Jake knew me too well not to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing," I said, keeping my head down as I opened my locker to get my messenger bag so he wouldn't read my face. I hooked the bag on my arm and slammed my locker shut beforing turning into the crowded hallway of students, "Let's go."

Jake followed behind me quietly as we walked to his motorcycle, no doubt going over all the possible situations in which I was upset. I doubted he would figure this one out on his own. As I wrapped my arms around him from behind on his motorcycle, he tried again, "Are you _sure _nothing's wrong…?"

"I'm fine, Jake. It's no big deal." '

We sped off toward the big house and arrived in no time. I couldn't stand talking to Jacob any more, knowing full well he would just keep pressuring him into telling him what was wrong, and I didn't want to tell him. Not only did I look like a baby but…. Well, he would probably figure out the way the girls at school looked at him, and I didn't think I liked that idea at all.

Instead, I sprinted through the house heading for my bedroom. I was stopped almost immediately as I felt a bare of strong, cool arms wrap around and I ran into my father's hard chest.

"What's wrong?" my father asked patiently, sweetly, kindly.

Ugh, it made me sick the way he seemed to treat me like a little baby. I refused to be comforted. _And besides, why would he ask me what was wrong when we all knew he was probably picking through my mind right now. What was the point of even asking? School was horrible! _

"Let me go!" I yelled, now aware the rest of my family and Jacob had gathered around me. I felt my father's arms loosen and a look of hurt flash across his face as he obviously read my mind. But I didn't focus on that and instead dashed up the stairs to my bedroom.

I slammed the door behind me and threw my school bag next to my desk. I finally felt a little like a regular teenager and I didn't like it. With much more fierceness than was necessary, I ripped my top and jeans off, pulling on comfy sweatpants and an old _Winnie the Pooh _shirt. Then I curled up in a ball on my window seat to stare outside at the setting sun and read _Pride and Prejudice _for about the 100,000,000th time.

I don't know exactly how long I was sitting there, but at some point someone knocked on my door. "Hello?" I heard Jacob's soft voice from the other side of the door, and set my book down, sighing.

The door swung open slowly and Jake walked in, looking worried. I wondered if my father had told him why I was upset. I turned away from him, grumbling, "Go away." But I knew it was a lost cause. Jake was already sitting next to me.

"Nessie, talk to me." I said nothing. "C'mon, if it's about that cafeteria stunt…" My eyes flared up at him. Did he really think I was _still_ upset about _that_? He didn't think I was some drama queen, did he?

"No, Jake, I'm _not_ still upset about that particular occurance," I said, rather coldly. I looked down at my lap and my voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "It's _everything. _No one likes me. They all think I'm weird. I'm never gonna make any friends. And-and... " _They don't think I deserve you, _I thought but I didn't say. I was figuring out if I wanted to tell Jake everything or not.

"Hey Nessie, it's okay…" Jake gently pulled my small figure into warm lap and held me in his arms. Somehow Jake always made me feel like a little girl again and safe and protected, "It can't be possible that no one at that school likes you, Nessie. You're like the most likable person ever - smart, funny, beautiful, honest, kind. And if they don't want to be friends with you - well, you don't deserve them anyway - but it's probably just because they're jealous of everything you have." _Like you, _my brain added. "And besides, you'll always have me. What more could you want anyway?" I could tell he was trying to make me grin, but it suddenly hit me the way he used the word _always, _like some oath or promise. But how could he be sure he could keep it.

"Always?" I repeated, tilting my head up a little bit to try to see him.

"_Always_," Jake said softly, kissing the top of my head.

I released the my breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding. I felt better now, maybe even good enough to go to school tomorrow.

"School will be better tomorrow, I promise," Jake told me. _Another promise. _"Now let's go. Esme made your favorite - chicken alfredo and I'm hungry." He picked me up, bridal style in his big arms.

"Put! Me! Down!" I demanded, swatting his arm with every word. But I knew that was also no use. _Stupid werewolf strength. _At the door to my room he finally put me down and we walked together down the hall to the kitchen for dinner.

I couldn't help but think I was so lucky to have a best friend like Jake. If I didn't have him, I wouldn't have anyone. Which was why I couldn't stand to lose him.


End file.
